El Porque?
by loquedno13
Summary: Conan Esta Confundido Por Que Creia Estar eNamorado dE rAN Pero No Era haci
1. Chapter 1

**El ¿Por que?**

**1. Confusión:**

**¿Por qué estoy tan confundidocon mis sentimientos? Desde que Ran se fue al Un Campeonato De Karate Eh estado Muy Atraido Por Haibara(Shiho) MiCorazon Va a Mil por hora cada vez que se me acerca ¿Por qué? ¿Me Abreenamorado? Pensaba Conan Mirando al Cielo desde su asiento.**

**Haibara: Kudo…Kudo…¡KUDO! .Grito Haibara Al Ver a su compañero a si.**

**Conan: Eh Si… ¿QuePasa? Dijo Sonrojándose al ver la cara de Haibara. **

**Haibara: No Nada esque ¿Estas bien? Dijo acercándose a el.**

**Conan Muy Rojo alver a haibara tan cerca Dijo: Si estoy…Bien Haibara Dijo**

**Haibara: OK DijoAlejandose de el Y Pensando: Se que le pasa algo Pero…. Estan Mono Cuando seSonroja Penso Haibara**

**Sona El timbre desalida De Clases y los niños se van.**

**Caminando Los CincoChicos Ayumi, Mitsuhiko Y GentaDel Proximo Capitulo De Kamen Yaiba Como Siempre**

**Atrás Iban Conan yHaibara Con un Molesto Silencio Que Haibara Rompio Diciendo: **

**Haibara: Oye Conan ¿SeguroQue estas Bien? Dijo **

**Conan: Si SeguroDijo Sonrojandose **

**Haibara Al estarpendiente de Conan Tropiesa Y Casi Cae Si no es porque Conan Reaciona tomandolade la cintura Lo Que hico que los dos se sonrojaran ante tal acto Conan PensoEs Definitivo Amor A Haibara Mucho más Que A Ran Mirandole Su Cara De Angel YHaibara Dijo:**

**Haibara: Eh… Ya mepuedes Soltar de la cintura Conan Dijo Roja**

**Conan: Oh… PerdonaDijo soltándole la cintura a Haibara **

**Haibara: Tranquilono pasa nada ¿Seguimos Caminando? Dijo Roja**

**Conan: S…Si DijoEste Rojo**

**Siguieron CaminandoHasta La Casa DeAgasa.**

**Conan: Bueno HaibaraNos Vemos Cuidate Dijo**

**Haibara: Nos VemosIgual Cuidate Dijo **

**Y Conan Se fue A la Agencia Encontrandoa un Borracho Mouri.**

**Conan: Ya Estoy enCasa Dijo Rapidamente**

**Se Dirigio a Su HabitaciónA Dormir Pensando En Lo Bien Que Se Sientio aver podido Tomarle la Cintura Haibara Y Acto Se QuedoDormido Pensando En esa escena. **

**Mientras En Casa DeAgase **

**Haibara tambien Pensado en localida y protegida que se sintio al aver podido ser tocada por el chico a quiena amado Y Se durmió pensando al igual en esa escena**

**Diganme Si Quieren Que Continue ¿o no?**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Celos e accidente:

A la Mañana Siguiente

Ran: Despierta Dormilón. Gritaba Ran

Conan: Em… Ya Ya Voy Hermana Ran. Decía Conan a un mediodormido

Ran: Vamos rápido Conan el desayuno esta listo. Dijo Ran

Conan: Ya voy. Repitió el niño

Conan se viste, desayuna y se lava los dientes y se marchaal colegio

De Camino al Colegio 

Conan Camina Al colegio vio a los cuatro chicos en elcolegio Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko Y Ai (El Amor de Conan).

Conan: Hola Chicos Dijo Conan mirando Fijamente a Ai

Ayumi: Hola Conan

Genta Y Mitsuhiko: Hola Conan dijeron en coro los dos

Haibara: Hola Kudo Dijo Por Lo Bajo Ai Ruborizada por la atentamirada del chico

En Eso Los Cuatro entraron al Colegio Se Sentaron en susrespectivos puestos

Y empezó la clase Conan No Dejaba de mirar a Ai Quien Se Ruborizabaal sentir la mirada del chico Se atrevió a preguntar:

Haibara: Kudo… ¿Tengo algo en la Cara? .Con un rubor en lacara

Conan: No Tienes Nada (Además De tu Hermoso Rostro) PensóConan

Haibara: Bueno Recuerda Que hoy A la 16:00 en Casa de Agasa ParaVer A Kamen Yaiba A insistencia de los chicos Dijo Recordándole al chico

Conan: Si Dijo este

Fin De las Clases

Conan: Bueno Chicos ya Saben a las 16:00 En Casa delProfesor

Todos: Si

Y Todos Se Marcharon A Sus Respectivas Casas

En Casa De Agasa 

Todos habían Llegado a la hora acordada y se pusieron a ver Kamen Yaiba Al final de Kamen Yaiba Haibara se Había levantado para ir al baño pero resbalo y callo encima de Mitsuhiko Dándole un beso en la boca Dejando a un Mitsuhiko Sonrojado a mas no poder y aun Conan Triste y Celoso.

Haibara: Lo Siento Dijo Haibara

Mitsuhiko: No te preocupes Dijo Aun sonrojado Y Muy Feliz

Todo El Tiempo que se quedaron en la casa de agasa Conan Manteníala cabeza mirando al suelo Hasta que llego la Hora de de irse.

Conan: Hasta mañana Chicos dijo en un tono triste y se marcho sin esperar a nadie Lo Que Sorprendió a los demás.

Y los demás chicos se despidieron y se fueron.

Pensamiento De Haibara

Que Raro Actuó con después del accidente será que… no nopuede ser el esta enamorado de la chica de la agencia ¿Verdad?

Y se fue a Dormir

Mientras Tanto en la Agencia de Detectives

Conan Había llegado a la agencia aun triste entro y dijo:

Conan: Ya estoy aquí hermana ran Dijo en un tono triste y lachica que no lo dejo pasar por alto le iva a preguntar a que se debía eso peroantes de nada el chico ya se había en cerrado en su habitación muy triste llegoy se acostó muy triste


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Encuentro**

**A La Mañana Siguiente **

**Conan**

**Conan Se Desperto Un Poco Mas Animado Pero Seguia Triste Por Lo Ocurrido **

**Cuando Se Levanto Ran Le Pregunto El ¿Por Que? De Su tristesa Y Conan Le Respondio:**

**Conan:Eh...NO Por Nada Dijo Rascandose la Cabeza**

**Ran: Seguro? Saves que si te pasa algo puedes contar conmigo?**

**Conan: Si Hermana Ran Dijo Eres Una De Las Personas Que Mas Confio Ran Penso Shinichi**

**Ran: Ya Ve A Lavarte Los Dientes Y a ir a la escuela**

**Conan asistio con la cabeza Y procedio a lavarse los dientes e ir al colegio **

**De Camino al Colegio**

**Pensamiento De Conan "Creo Que Hoy Dia Voy a ir Al Colegio" Y asi lo hiso se desvio del camino al colegio y fue **

**Hacia un Lago Cercano Se Cento En un arbol a Pensar un rato**

**Mientras en Otro Lugar **

**Ai Llegaba al colegio Pensando En que le iva a preguntar a Conan "¿Porque su actuar de Ayer?"**

**Se Encontro Con los Chicos en la entrada del colegio **

**Ayumi:Hola Ai Dijo Alegre**

**Genta:Hola Haibara Dijo Alegre Igualmente **

**Mitsuhiko:Hola Haibara Dijo Ruborisado Y Alegre**

**Ai:Hola Chico Dijo Sin Ningun Tipo De Rubor y Despreocupada**

**Ayumi:¿Has Visto a Conan Ai? Dijo Preocupada**

**Ai: NO Yo les Iva a preguntar Lo Mismo Dijo Tambien un poco preocupada**

**Genta Y Mitsuhiko Pensaron "Conan Siempre Conan"**

**Ayumi: Bueno Dijo En un Tono Triste. Habra LLegado antes Entremos Chicos**

**Todos Asistieron Y entraron **

**Todos Quedaron Extrañados ante la repentina desaparecion de Conan **

**Las Clases Pasaron Lentas y aburridas Ayumi y Ai Extrañaban La Presencia De Conan **

**Hasta Que Termino El Colegio Los Chicos Desidieron ir a la Agencia De Detectives**

**En El Lugar de Conan**

**Conan No Paraba de Pensar Estuvo horas Hasta que una sombra de niña lo tomo por la espalda y le dijo:**

**?:MI Lindo Shinichi **

**Conan Quedo En Shock y sonrojado por un momento se dio la Vuelta I vio a ...**

**Conan:Pe...Pe..Pero Si eres Minako Dijo casi Sin Aliento**

**Minako una niña de pelo castaño largo ojos Lila Perfecta figura para estar en el cuerpo de una niña**

**Minako: Hola My Shinichi Dijo Minako**

**Conan:Pero Que te paso? y Por que saves quien soy? Dijo el que seguia sin aliento**

**Minako: Pues me paso lo mismo que a ti y Quien me lo dijo fueron Tus padres Dijo Ella con una sonrisa y divertida**

**Conan:Si pero tu no vivias en los angeles? Dijo Conan extrañado**

**Minako:Si pero me vine aqui un tiempo despues del accidente...Conan? Dijo ella **

**Conan:Si Prima Dijo le dijo tiernamente a su prima Que Se alegrava de volverla a ver**

**Minako:Me podria quedar a vivir contigo en donde los Mouri? Dijo**

**Conan: Por mi no Hay problema... Pero Vamos A preguntarles A mi Ran y a Kogoro Dijo el Esbosando Una Sonrisa**

**Minako Le dio un Fuerte abrazo a conan y le dio las gracias**

**Conan: Haci Minako Ahora que viviras conmigo haremos que eres mi prima Haci Que te llamaras Minako Edogawa ¿OK?**

**Minako: ¿Edogawa? mmm... Me Gusta Jajajajaja Rio Y esboso una sonrisa Calida**

**Conan: Jajajaja Rio Tambien Conan **

**Minako y Conan Se quedaron hablando En la Orilla del lago**

**Mientras En La Agencia De Los Mouri **

**Ran: QUE ¿Conan No fue al colegio?**

**Todos: Si El No fue **

**Mientras tanto en lugar de Conan**

**Conan: Oh Que tarde es Vamos Minako**

**Minako:Si Vamos Conan**

**Y Se Fueron Minako como gesto de diversion fue jugueteando con el cabello de conan **

**Conan Solo la mirava ya que desde Crios Que Jugueteava con el **

**Mientra En la agencia De los Mouri**

**Ayumi: Y si le paso algo a Conan Dijo Mostrando unas lagrimas en sus ojos**

**Ai:No No Creo el es fuerte Dijo Por amor de Dios que no te aya pasado Nada Penso **

**Mitsuhiko:Y Si lo Vamos a buscar **

**Genta: Si **

**Ran: Perfecto momento Para que Mi papa se aya ido 2 semanas A un Caso Dijo Angustiada**

**Mitsuhiko:¿Vamos?**

**Todos: Vamos **

**Y Salieron Para encontrarse a Minako Jugueteando con el Cabello de Conan Lo que Hiso a Ai Y Ayumi Ponerse muy Celosas**

**Y a Ran Una Sonrisa picara Mirando fijamente a Conan **

**Todos Gritaron "CONAN"**

**Conan: Ehh Chicos Hola A Todos Saludo Minako Ya Deja eso por un ratito Y comportate como una niña ok Dijo Por bajito y **

**Guiñandole un ojo Lo Que puso aun Mas Celosa Ai y Ayumi **

**Minako:Si Dijo Por lo bajo Hola A todos dijo Timidamente**

**Todos: Hola Dijeron Otros mas enojados que otros**

**Conan: Que pasa Por que Tanta Conmosion?**

**Ran:¿Porque? Por ti que no fuiste al colegio y los chicos Creyeron Que te habia pasado algo malo pero por lo visto estas muy a **

**Gusto ¿no Conan? Dijo Con una sonrisa picara**

**Conan: Pero Es muy tarde Vamos los vamos a dejar pero antes tengo que hablar algo con ran**

**Todos Quedaron extrañados Por eso**

**En La Agencia Conan y Ran**

**Conan:Hermana Ran?**

**Ran: Si Conan**

**Conan:Esa chica se puede quedar en la casa?**

**Ran: ¿Que? ¿Porque?**

**Conan:Ella Es mi Prima Y me dijo que vino para vivir conmigo un tiempo Puede?**

**Ran: mmm...**

**Conan Le puso una cara de niño bueno Que no pudo rehusarse**

**Ran: Bueno ya Conan Dijo Con Una Sonrisa**

**Conan: Vuelvo Voy a ir a buscar el equipaje de Mi prima**

**Ran: Ok ME Quedo Aqui**

**Y Conan Salio Y fue Aver a los chicos Que le hacian un interrogatorio A la chica (Incluso Ai)**

**Conan: Ehh¿que pasa?**

**Ayumi/Ai: ¿Donde Vive Ella Conan?**

**Conan: Pues Vive Conmigo y Mañana Les respondo Todas las preguntas que hoy estoy muy cansado vamos**

**Ayumi/Ai: ¿Que? Que Vive contigo Dijeron Mucho mas celosas que antes**

**Conan: Se pero vamos mañana Respondo todo lo que quieran**

**Ayumi/Ai: Ok **

**Y todos Se fueron Mitsuhiko y genta Que no havian dicho nada ya que no les interesava En nada**

**Conan y Minako Los Fueron Dejando a todos Hasta dejar a Ai **

**Conan: Buenas Noches Haibara Dijo Alegre y tiernamente **

**Minako: Buenas Noches Dijo **

**Ai: Buenas Noches Dijo y entro apenada y llena de celos por la chica Y Se fue a Dormir**

**Conan:Bueno Minako ¿Tus cosas estan en mi Casa?**

**Minako: Si Shin-Chan Dijo Calidamente**

**Conan:Vamos **

**Y Conan Y Minako Fueron A Buscar las cosas y fueron A la Agencia **

**En La Agencia De Los Mouri**

**Conan y Minako : Ya llegamos **

**Ran: A si lo veo Bueno y donde va a dormir tu prima **

**Minako: Yo Quiero Dormir mi Primo Conan Dijo Abrazandolo por la espalda**

**Ran:Se Nota que se tienen mucho Afecto Dijo Sonriendo**

**Conan: Si Yo quiero un monto a mi prima Dijo sonriente **

**Ran: Buenas Noches chicos **

**Conan y Minako:Buenas Noches **

**Y se fueron a dormir **


	4. Chapter 4

** Noche de Primos Y ¿No Estaras Celosa?**

**Entraron a su Habitacion Y Rapidamente Minako se cambia de ropa a un pijama que llevaba en la maleta **

**Y Se acuesta Conan igualmente Hace lo mismo Y se acuesta al Lado de Minako. **

**Minako Repentinamente Abraza A conan Y le Pregunta :**

**Minako:Conan ¿A Ti Te gusta Ai? ¿Verdad? Le pregunto Feliz**

**Conan: Ehh ...S...Si Dijo este sonrojado**

**Minako:Lo Savia a ella tambien Le gustas tu Dijo Feliz**

**Conan: Enserio ¿Como lo Saves?**

**Minako:Por que te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo a la cara Y Cuando Fuiste hablar con Ran Me miro con una Cara de Decirme **

**"Que Hacias Con mi Conan" Expreso ella riendo**

**Conan Se Sonrojo **

**Conan: Bueno Que Descanses Minako Dijo Abranzando a su Prima **

**Minako:Tu tambien Conan Dijo abrazandolo tambien**

**Y Se Quedaron Dormidos Los Dos.**

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

**Conan Se desperto Aun abrazando a una despierta Minako **

**Conan:Buenos Dias Minako**

**Minako: Bueno Dias Conan ¿parece que te vinieron a buscar? Dijo Divertida **

**Conan: ¿A Si?¿Quien?**

**Minako: Todos los Chicos Por Cierto Conan Hoy no voy a ir al colegio Voy a acomodarme mejor y mañana Voy ¿ok?**

**Conan: Bueno minako Dijo Levantandose Me voy sige durmiendo No mas**

**Minako: Gracias Conan .Agradeciendole y volviendo a dormir **

**Conan Se vistio y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitacion y todos los chicos estaban afuera por lo que vieron a minako dormida en el lado derecho y el lado izquierdo destendido.**

**Conan: Hola Chicos Se Pucieron de acuerdo para venir **

**Ayumi/Ai:Ese no es el punto ¿Que Hace minako En tu habitacion?**

**Conan Paso por el lado se sirvio un cafe lo que a todos extraño y Se sento en el sofa Y Dijo:**

**Conan:Bueno Chicos Vengan sientense y Pregunten que estoy de buen humor hoy dia Dijo El Feliz **

**Todos se sentaron (incluso ran) Y empesaron las preguntas:**

**Ayumi/Ai: ¿Como Se llama La Chica?**

**Conan: Minako Dijo Feliz**

**Ayumi/Ai: ¿Que hace en tu cama?**

**Conan: Ehhhh Pues Dormir**

**Ayumi/Ai: ¿Durmio Contigo? Dijeron apenadas**

**Conan: Pues Si**

**Las Chicas Se apenaron Mucho**

**Conan: Ehhh Que pasa Chicas por se apenan Tanto Por Minako **

**Ayumi/Ai:no Por nada**

**Conan: Bueno en Fin Ella es una Persona A la que le tengo mucho Cariño**

**Las Chicas Sentian como se les rompia el Corazon **

**Ran: ¿Por Que Es su prima? Verdad Conan Dijo Que habia visto la actitud de las **

**Chicas**

**Conan: Si mi Prima hace tiempo que no la Havia visto**

**Ayumi/Ai: Tu...Tu Prima Dijeron felices y reconstruyendo Su Corazon **

**Conan: Pues Si Usted Creen Que Dormiria En La misma Cama de alguien que no fuera familiar o mi Novia **

**Ayumi/Ai Las Chicas Se Sonrojaron al escuchar la palabra "Novia" **

**Conan: Bueno Se Acabaron las preguntas**

**Todos: SIII**

**Conan: Nos Vamos **

**Y Todos Se fueron Ai Se disponia A ir se cuando Conan le tomo la mano:**

**Ai:O/O Co...Conan ¿Que Sucede?**

**Conan: ¿Porque actuavas de esas forma?**

**Ai:O/O Bueno es que...**

**Conan:¿No Estaras Celosa?**

**Ai:O/O Y.. Yo .Tartamudeo ella. Tengo Que Decircelo No Quiero perderlo Como hace unos Minutos Sentia que lo habia perdido.**

**O/O Bueno Kudo Es que hoy dia podrias juntarte conmigo en casa de agasa A Las 20:35 Dijo Ella Sonrojada**

**Conan:Pue.. pues Claro Dijo el feliz Me voy a declarar esta noche Penso**

**Y le solto la mano y se fueron Al colegio las Chicas estaban felices por Lo que les dijo conan **

**Entraron al colegio Y se fue cada uno a sus asientos Conan se sentia raramente cansado y se quedo un rato dormido en clase Ai Lo Mirava De una Forma Muy**

**Tierna Hasta que toco el timbre y Conan Desperto y vio a Ai Sonriendole tiernamente Conan Sonrio y le Dijo:**

**Conan: Ai Te Ves Muy Mona Sonriendo O/O Dijo este**

**Ai:O/O En...enserio Conan? Dijo ella feliz y Colorada Por el comentario **

**Conan: Si Bueno nos Vamos Dijo Levantandose **

**Ai: Si Dijo Igualmente Levantandose **

**Bueno Y todos se fueron Como De Costumbre Se despidieron:**

**Conan:Nos Vemos Ai Dijo feliz**

**Ai:Nos Vemos Conan Dijo Sonrojada Recordando el comentario del chico**

**y Conan Se Fue a la Agencia **


	5. Chapter 5

** Significa Un Te Amo **

**Agencia De Detectives**

**Conan: Ya Llege hermana Ran, Minako **

**Ran/Minako:Hola Conan Estamos en La Cocina **

**Conan Fue a la Cocina**

**Conan: ¿Estan cocinando?**

**Ran:Si Tu prima es muy buena Cocinera Jejeje**

**Conan: Si Lo Se **

**Minako:Primin Te quiero Mucho **

**Conan: Yo igual Prima Ran/Minako Es que hoy voy a ir a ver a Ai voy a volver un poco mas tarde si les extraña **

**Minako: O Talves No Regrese Jejejeje Dijo mientras Ran Y minako Lo miraban Picaramente**

**Conan:Bueno En El Caso De Que No LLegue Voy a estar en Casa De Agasa**

**Minako: Y lo Afirmas**

**Minako/Ran: UHHHHH Conan y Ai UHHHHHH**

**Conan: Jejejeje**

**Conan: Bueno Voy a nuestro cuarto **

**Minako: Voy Contigo Esperame Hermana Ran**

**Fueron A su Habitacion **

**Minako: Te vas declarar ¿Verdad?**

**Conan: S..Si Se lo voy a Decir Dijo sonrojado**

**Minako: Te Deceo Suerte Dijo Muy Emocionada por Su Primo**

**Conan: Gracias**

**Pasaron Las Horas era la hora de ir Conan Se fue A Casa del Profesor Toco y Lo atendio Profesor agasa**

**Agasa: Hola Shinichi ¿Que te trae por aqui?**

**Conan: Vengo A Hablar con Ai **

**Agasa: Ahh Esta en su habitacion **

**Conan: Gracias Profesor **

**Conan Subio Las Escaleras y Abrio la puerta y vio a Ai sentada en el borde de la Cama**

**Conan:Hola Ai**

**Ai:H...Hola Conan Dijo Sonrojandose **

**Conan Se Sento Junto A ella Y Dijo **

**Conan:Que Me Querias Decir Ai**

**Ai le Tomo Las Manos y se levanto junto a Conan Y le Dijo **

**Ai:Conan Yo... Yo**

**Conan:¿Tu? Ai Respondio **

**AI:Conan Yo Te amo Dijo ella Sonrojandose **

**Conan En estado de Shock Por unos momentos Dijo:**

**Conan: Yo igual Te amo Ai Dijo El Feliz**

**Ai levanto la mirada con lagrimas de felicidad**

**Se empesaron A hacercar lentamente Hasta que **

**Agasa:Shinichi Te vas a Quedar hoy Aqui**

**Conan: Tal vez Dijo MALDITASEA Penso**

**Ai: Maldicion Penso **

**Agasa: Ok Shinichi y Se Fue**

**Conan: Ahh Donde estabamos a Si ya me acorde **

**Conan Le Tomo La Cintura y Sello un Beso Ella estaba emocionada Y le siguio besando Se separaron y Ai Dijo:**

**Ai: Hoy Dia Te Vas A Quedar? Le Pregunto A Conan **

**Conan: Si Tu Quieres Puedo llegar a dormir Contigo Dijo Colorado**

**Ai: Que Tentador le Dijo mientras le Tomaba la cara y lo besaba**

**Conan La Tomo Y La Tendio En La Cama Y se Subio arriba de ella Y le Besaba En Multiples beses en la boca Hasta que se Hartaron **

**Ai: MI Amor Dijo Feliz**

**Conan: Si Cariño Dijo A cariciandole la cara**

**Ai: Durmamos Mi Amor Que mañana es el ultimo dia de clases **

**Conan: Si Cariño Dijo y Conan le Empeso a desabrochar la Camisa a Ai **

**Ai: Mi Amor Que Haces O/O Dijo Muy Colorada Al Ver la Accion del chico**

**Conan:Quiero Ayudarte Jejeje Rio Muy Colorado**

**Ai Le Sonrio y le beso en la boca cuando Conan termino de sacarle la camisa Conan Le Beso el Vientre lo que hiso a Ai Sonrojarse A montones**

**Los Dos se Pusieron Pijama Y Se Durmieron Abrasados **


	6. Chapter 6

Sentimos Y Despedida

Los Primeros Rayos del sol despertaron a Ai Descubriendo a Conan Abrazado a ella Lo que hiso sonrojar a Ai Al recordar Que Se habian declarado

La Niña se sorpendrio al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su amado Dijo:

Conan: Shiho...TE AMO Dijo Durmiendo

Ai Sonrio y Dijo: Yo Igual Te Amo Shinichi

Se levanto y se fue al baño a bañarse a los pocos minutos Conan desperto y no vio a Ai a su lado a si que fue al baño a lavarse los dientes al entrar Sintio el sonido de la ducha y vio una silueta femenina y se le ocurrio una idea traviesa se desvistio y entro a la ducha Ai al ver a Conan se intento tapar todo lo que pudo y Dijo:

Ai:Co...Co...Conan Que Haces? O/O Dijo Aun tapandose

Conan:Cariño Me vengo a bañar contigo Dijo Sonriendole

Ai:Pe...Pe...Pero? O/O Dijo Muy sonrojada

Conan:Shhhhh Mi Amor Dijo Conjiendola de la cintura. Solo Vamos a Bañarnos TE AMO Dijo Sellando Un Dulce Beso

Ai: Yo Igual Te Amo Cariño O/O Dijo Sonriendo (No Me Lo Puedo Crer nunca crei que llegaria este Dia) Penso

Los Dos se bañaron dandose besos de ves en cuando y echandose miradas Tiernas Y cuando terminaron salieron con toballas abrazados lo que no esperaban era que en la habitacion de Ai Estuviera:

Agasa: Chi...Chicos Dijo Anonagado por ver los tan apegados

Conan/Ai: Pro...Profesor O/O Dijeron Muy Sonrojados Ai Se Intento separar Pero Conan la abrazo fuerte Y Dijo

Conan: No me Importa que lo sepa Yo Amo A Ai Dijo Firmemente

Agasa: Pe...Pero y Ran? Dijo

Ai: Si Eso Y Ran. Repitio

Conan: Amor Yo Te Amo Desde que te vi en el Cole Dijo Sonrojado

Ai Estaba muy sonrojada tambien

Conan: Y Si No Me Cree Dijo Toma a Ai Y la besa dulcemente cosa que Ai No Rechasa

Agasa: Y... Ya te creo Dijo

Conan: Bueno Si nos permite Ai y Yo Nos Vamos a vestir Dijo

Agasa: Ehhh Claro... Esperen se bañaron junto O/O Dijo

Ai: S... Si Nos Bañamos juntos O/O Dijo Muy Colorada

Y los dos sacaron al Profesor afuera de la Habitacion.

Ai:ummmm Nos Cambiamos Cariño Dijo

Conan: Me Encanta Ser tu cariño Dijo Dulsemente

Ai:A Mi me gusta poder tenerte amor

Y se fueron a cambiar de ropa frente a frente cuando terminaron se tumbaron en la cama y Conan dijo:

Conan: Amor? Dijo Jugueteando con su pelo

Ai: Si Mi Amor Dijo mirandolo tiernamente

Conan: Quieres Quedarte Con Este Cuerpo Para Siempre? Por que yo si Dijo el muy seguro

Ai sorprendida dijo: Si La Verdad es que si Dijo en ese momento Conan la Coje de la Cara y la besa y Le Dice:

Conan:Te Amo Tanto Ai Dijo despues de finalizado el Beso

Ai: Yo igual Te Amo Dijo

Conan:Tenemos... Tenemos que decircelo a Ayumi y Mitsuhiko Dijo El Seguro

Ai:Que? De Verdad?

Conan:Si Es mejor que no sigan que creyendo que podran tener alguna relacion con nosotros

Ai: Si tienes Razon Los aremos sufrir mas y nada mas Dijo

Conan: Ok Se Lo Vamos A Decir

Ai Asistio y se fueron al Colegio

Ai impulsivamente Tomo la Mano De Conan Quien la Miro Con dulsura

A La Entrada del Colegio Los Chicos Ya Habian entrado a clases y Todos se sorprendieron al Ver A Conan Y Ai Cogidos de la mano Ayumi y Mitsuhiko Sintieron Celos

Ai Y Conan Caminaron a Su Asiento y se sentaron Se Cogieron la Mano Por Debajo de La Mesa lo que Causo muchos se los a Ayumi y Mitsuhiko

Al Terminar Las Clases Conan Y Ai Se Sentaron en un arbol Ai Se Apoyo en el pecho de conan Lo que a conan le causo sonrojo Cuando llegaron Mitsuhiko, Ayumi Y Genta

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi Y Genta: CHICOS!

Ayumi: Que Os Pasa Han estado muy apegados ultimamente Dijo

Mitsuhiko: Si Tiene Razon ¿Que Pasa?.

Ai: Tenemos Que Decircelos Dijo

Conan: Ayumi Mitsuhiko es que Ai Y yo Somos Novios Dijo Sonrojado al igual que Ai

Ayumi/Mitsuhiko: QUE!

Ai: Eso Somos Novios Dijo Tomando La Cara dandole un Dulce beso

Conan: Lo Sentimos

Ayumi: No Importa Conan Por que Yo Se Que Querias A Ai

Mitsuhiko: Y yo se Que Querias A Conan

Conan:Gracias chicos

Ayumi/Mitsuhiko se fueron con Genta

Conan:Bueno Cariño Te voy a dejar en tu casa

Ai: Si Mi Amor Dijo Guiñandole un ojo

Conan Fue a dejar a Ai A Casa De Agasa

Ai: Te Amo Conan Dijo besandole

Conan:Io igual Te Amo Ai Dijo Tambien Besandole. Mi Amor Despues intento venir ¿Quieres?

Ai: Es Lo que mas quiero Amor Dijo Con ternura

Conan: Adios Amor

Ai: Adios Amor

Y Conan se fue a la agencia mientras Ai Entraba a Casa De Agasa

Conan Llego Para encontrarse con Minako con una maleta

Conan: Minako!

Minako:Primo

Conan: Que Pasa?

Minako:Nada Es que me voy Me llamaron urgente pero calma en cualquier momento te traigo el antidoto

Conan:No!

Minako:Que?

Conan:Me Voy A Quedar Asi...


	7. Chapter 7

otra y La Mejor Noche

Minako:Que? QUE? Dijo Sorpendrinda

Conan: Es...Es...Es que Ai y Yo Nos quedaremos Asi Para siempre Dijo Sonrojado

Minako:Jejeje Te Le Declaraste Al Fin Dijo Divertida

Conan:Si Me Declare Dijo Colorado

Minako:Que Bueno... Bueno Me Voy Primo Cuidate mucho Dijo Abrazandolo

Conan:TU Tambien Cuidate Te Quiero Prima Dijo Muy Feliz y Correspondiendo AL Abrazo

Minako:Y yo primo Dijo Feliz y se fue

Conan:Te Extrañare Prima Que te valla Bien Dijo Entrando En La Agencia

Conan subio las escaleras para encontrar a Ran A Dentro de la agencia:

Conan: Hola Hermana Ran

Ran:Conan ¿Como estas? Dijo Feliz

Conan:Bien Y tu ya supiste que se fue mi prima Dijo

Ran:Si Si lo supe Oye y ¿Como esta Ai? Dijo Picaramente

Conan:Emmm... So...Somos Novios O/O Dijo Sonrojado

Ran: Jejejeje Lo presentia Dijo Feliz

Conan:Hermana Ran puedo quedarme un tiempo en su casa dijo Sonrojado

Ran: MMM Porque? Dijo Mirandolo picaramente. Como Se Que no le Haras algo a la pobre Ai

Conan: ehh... No No solo quiero estar con ella Dijo muy sonrojado por lo incinuado

Ran: Ya Bueno Jejeje Dijo Con una sonrisa

Conan:Me Puedo ir de inmediato ya que se esta haciendo De Noche Dijo

Ran: Bueno Ya Dijo

Conan:Ok Adios hermana ran. Antes de que se fuera Ran le tomo el hombro y le dijo:

Ran: No Hagas Nada Pequeño hombrecito jejeje dijo ran

Conan se fue muy sonrojado por lo insinuado

De Camino A Casa de agasa Iva pensando en Ai mucho

Ai por su parte estaba tumbada en su cama boca abajo leyendo un libro Pensando En Conan

Conan Llego a Casa De Agasa y Toco fue atendido por agasa

Agasa: Ohh Shinichi ¿Que Haces Aqui? Pregunto

Conan: Me Puedo quedar a dormir aqui

Agasa lo miro picaramente y dijo: Te quieres quedar mas tiempo con Ai Bueno conan te puedes quedar Dijo

Conan: Bueno Gracias conan Dijo sonrojado y fue a habitacion de Ai y la vio tumbada boca abajo por lo que fue sigilosamente y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente Cerca

Se Poso arriba de ella abrazandola y mordiendole la oreja tiernamente lo que asusto mucho a Ai.

Ai: Qu..Quien es? Dijo sonrojada por lo que estaba Haciendo

Conan: Te Amo Ai Dijo Mordiendole la oreja tiernamente

Ai:Conan Yo tambien Te Amo Dijo Sonrojada

Conan:Te Extrañe Mi Ai Dijo Sin Dejar de morder la oreja de Ai

Ai: Si yo igual Pero Podrias de dejar de morder mi oreja mi amor Dijo

Conan: Ok Mi amor Dijo Dejando de morderle la oreja a Ai y la dio vuelta y se miraron tiernamente a los ojos Se Fueron Acercan sellando un apasionado beso correspondido por los dos

Ai:Te amo mucho

Conan:Y yo tambien Te Amo mucho. Y siguieron besandose Hasta que escucharon que los llamava el profesor y bajaron a ver que se le ofrecia al bajar les dijo:

Agasa:Chicos me voy a una seleccion de inventos por 2 dias asi que conan cuida de Ai Por Favor NO LE AGAS NADA QUE NO QUIERA Dijo Mirandolo fijamente

Ai: PROFESOR! Conan no me Haria Nada que yo no quisiese Verdad Amor? O/O Dijo Coloradisima

Conan: Si Profesor No le Haria Nada

Agasa: Bueno Me voy Adios chicos

Conan/Ai: Adios Profesor

y El Profesor se fue Los Chicos se fueron a la habitacion y se tumbaron en su cama Mirandose fijamente a los ojos con ternura Ai rompio el Silencio:

Ai:O/O Co...Co...Conan Podrias hacerme un Capricho? Dijo Totalmente Colorada

Conan: Si Que Quieres Amor Dijo Conan

Ai: Mi amor es que sabes somos adolecentes y tu y yo podemos ya sabes... Por Favor podrias acerme tuya Amor O/O Dijo Muy Colorada

Conan: O/O Mi...Mi Amor... Si te hace feliz Claro Dijo mu colorado

Ai:Gracias Mi amor Dijo

Capitulo siguiente: siguiente capitulo no para menores


	8. Chapter 8

Conan empeso a besar a hay mientras la tumbaba en la Cama le empeso a besar el cuello y a desabrocharle La Camisa cuando se la saco por completo conan empeso a bajar Hasta el Pecho le desabrocho el Sosten , Con eso hiso que Ai se sonrojara a montones y se tapo la cara con las manos. Conan empeso a besar los pechos de Ai lo que le daba mucho placer y se le escapaban muchos gemidos. Conan empeso a bajar a donde estaba su pantalon y lo empeso a desabrochar mientras le besaba el estomago de Ai. Ai estaba muy Nerviosa por lo que ivan hacer y Dijo:

Ai: Mi Amor? Dijo Nerviosa y Sonrojada

Conan: Si Cariño. mientras le besaba el estomago y desabrochaba el pantalon

Ai: Pu...Pue...Puedes ser gentil Por Favor? Dijo Sonrojadisima

Conan: Claro Cariño Dijo Feliz terminando de desabrochar el pantalon

Ai. Gracias Dijo

Conan le bajo los pantalones y muy lentamente tambien las bragas lo que a Ai le Hiso Parecer un Tomate De lo roja que estaba Pensando "Esa Parte" Muy Roja. Conan empeso a lamer con cuidado la vagina de Ai lo que le provocaba mucho placer a Ai y Dijo:

Ai: Co...Uhmmm...Conan Dijo entre Gemidos

Conan: Si mi amor Dijo Muy Excitado

Ai: Ese lugar es Sucio Dijo Muy Sonrojada

Conan:Si es tuyo no me importa. Y Seguia con su Accion.

Conan Siguio por un tiempo Hasta que subio la mirada y tomo la nuca de Ai y la beso mientras se bajaba La cremayera del pantalon y dejo al descubierto su pequeño genital Ai se sonrojo mucho al verso eso Y Dijo:

Ai: Co...Con...Conan Dijo Muy nerviosa

Conan: Si Amor Dijo Acercandose a la vagina de Ai

Ai: Tengo Miedo Dijo Sonrojada

Conan la Beso y empeso a empujar para adentro mientra la besaba a pasionadamente Cuando Conan entro por completo empeso a Moverse lentamente para no hacer Daño a Ai Conan empeso a Besar a Ai en la boca mientra se movia Conan Empeso a manosear los pequeños pechos de Ai lo que provocaba Mucho Placer

Ai: Te Amo! Te Amo! Te Amo Conan!

Conan: Io Tambien TE AMO! Dijo Terminando en Ai

Al terminar Ai Se quedo dormida Conan la tomo y la tapo, y se durmio Abrazado A ella y se Durmio Muy agotado


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ai Despertaba En los brazos de Conan, Ai se sonroja al recordar La travesura que havian echo la noche anterior, Sonrio y le beso muy lentamente lo que sorprendio a Ai Es que el beso le fue Correspondido Casi inmediatamente Al Separarse Conan Abrio los ojos Sonriendole a Ai y haci sonrojandose Al igual que Ai Sonrojarse Por lo de A noche Se Quedaron Unos minutos en Silencio Mientras se acariciaban la Cara el Uno al Otro Hasta que Ai Rompio el Silencio Diciendo:

Ai: No Me Puedo Creer Que e podido Cumplir mis Sueños Dijo Sonriendo

Conan: Yo Tambien Digo lo mismo Te Amo Ai Dijo Besandole

Ai:Io Tambien Conan Dijo Correspondiendole Al Beso

Conan Seguian Besandose Hasta que Conan Dijo:

Conan: Que Quieres Hacer Hoy Mi Amor Dijo Jugeteando Con El Pelo De Ai

Ai:Po...Podemos quedarnos Asi Un Rato Mas Dijo Ella Sonrojada

Conan: Si Claro Mi Amor

Conan La Abraza Muy Tiernamente Mientras le Besaba Y Ai Lo Acarisiaba Mientras Se Besaban y Asi Se Pasan Los minutos Abrazados Hasta que se levantan se cambian de rompa Frente a Frente ya no les importa que se vieran, Se Visten y y bajan , Ai Hace el Desayuno Para los Dos Se Sientan en la mesa los Dos Juntos Conan Le Dice:

Conan: Mi Amor Esto esta Delicioso Casi Tanto Como Tu Dijo Comiendo

Ai Se Sonroja: Gracias Cariño Dijo Sonriendo Y muy emocionada

Los Dos Comieron Y Se Fueron Al Sofa a descanzar

Conan: Te Amo Ai Dijo Conan Sentando a Ai en sus Piernas y Besandola

Ai: Yo igual Conan Dijo Triste Lo que Conan No Paso Por Alto

Conan: Que Pasa? Dijo Preocupado

Ai: No Nada Mi Amor Dijo Triste Todavia

Conan: Mi Amor Dime Que me estas preocupando. Dijo

Ai: Es... Es Que Mi Amor No quiero que te vallas quiero Que vivas conmigo Dijo Derramando algunas Lagrimas

Conan le Seco Las Lagrimas La Beso Muy Apasionadamente

Conan: Mi Amor Si Tu quieres Yo Lo Hago Por Que TE AMOOOO Dijo Muy Feliz

Ai Se Sorprendio Y lo Abrazo Muy Apasionadamente

Conan: Pero Tenemos Que Preguntarle Al Profesor Hakase Mi Amor

Ai: Si Mi amor

Ai Se iva a levantar de las piernas de Conan Cuando Conan La Tomo y la tumbo en El Sofa

Ai: Que Haces? Dijo Roja y Conan La empeso a besar y acarisiar

Conan: Solo Quiero Amarte Dijo Besandola

Ai Sonrio y le correspondio A los Beso

Despues Conan se levanto y fue al telefono marco el numero de hospedaje del profesor Y llamo:

Conan: Alo Profesor Hakase Dijo

Hakase: Si Yo ¿Que Sucede Shinichi? Dijo

Conan: Es Que Hakase Yo... ¿Yo Podria vivir En Tu Casa Contigo y Ai?

Hakase: Ehhhh ¿Porque? ¿Paso algo?

Conan: No Es que quiero vivir con Ai Dijo Riendose Nervioso

Hakase: ahhhh YA Veo

Conan:Y... ¿Puedo Vivir En Tu Casa?

Hakase: Pues Claro Shinichi

Conan:Gracias Hakase Cuidese

Hakase:Tu Tambien Shinichi. Y Colgo

Conan Colgo Y fue Donde estaba Ai Sentada en Sofa

Ai: Y ¿Que Paso? Dijo Preocupada

Conan No Respondio y Se Abalanso suavemente Y la empeso a Besar

Conan: Vivire Contigo amor Dijo Besandola

Ai: Que... Feliz...Me... Siento Dijo Entre Besos

Sigieron Besandose y acarisiandose durante 30 minutos hasta que Conan dijo:

Conan: Tengo... Tenemos Que Ir A ver a Ran y decirle. Dijo

Ai: ¿Tenemos? Dijo Confusa

Conan: Para que Se pa Que eres mi novia Dijo

Ai Se Sonrojo Y le Beso

Los Dos se sentaron A mirar la television Hasta que llego la hora de ir a la Agencia A decirle A Ran

Conan: Vamos Amor Dijo En la Puerta

Ai: Si Amor Dijo

Conan y Ai Se Fueron Ai Le Tomo La mano a Conan y Se Fueron Todos por el camino Los Quedaron mirando Dulcemente Por Lo Cariñoso que eran Hasta que se encontraron con los Chicos Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta.

Conan/Ai:Holas Chicos Dijeron Tomados de la Mano

Ayumi/Mitsuhiko/Genta: Hola Chicos. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko Desviaron la Mirada Al ver los de la mano

Ayumi: ¿Que haceis?

Conan: Vamos a la Casa de Mi Hermana Ran

Ayumi: ¿Podemos Ir?

Conan Miro A Ai y ella asintio

Conan: Bueno Y Se fueron

Conan le dijo en el Oido a Ai : ¿Porque Los dejaste Venir?

Ai: Para Que Se Pan Que eres mi novio y Que Vas a Vivir Conmigo Dijo En el oido

Conan:Ok

Llegaron A La Agencia donde se encontraba Ran entraron Y Ran Dijo:

Ran: Hola Chicos Conan Ahora Te quedos Dijo

Conan: Ran ¿De Eso queria Hablarte Ran?

Ran: ¿Que Pasa Conan?

Conan: Es... Es Que... Me Quedare A Vivir Con Ai en su Casa

Ran: ¿Que? ¿Que? Es que No te Trato Bien

Conan: Hermana Ran No es que quiero vivir con Ai Por que la quiero mucho dijo tomando de la mano a Ai Haciendo que Ai Se Sonrojara

Ayumi: Bien ¿Donde Vas A Dormir? Dijo Celosa

Conan: Bueno Yo... Yo... Dijo Tituviando

Ai: Dormira en Mi Cama Conmigo ¿Porque?

Todos Quedaron Sorpendridos Por La Respuesta De la Niña

Mitsuhiko:Pero No pueden

Conan: Por que Si siempre duermo en su Cama Dijo Dejando Sin palabras a Mitsuhiko

Ran:Bueno Ok Conan Te Iras a vivir Con Ai Pero Ven A visitarme de vez en cuando Ok Conan

Conan: Si Hermana Ran

Ran:Bueno

Ya habia A tardecido y Todos Se Fueron Para sus Casas Conan y Ai Se Fueron Tomados de la Mano Muy Felices al llegar A Casa Conan LA tomo en brazos y se fueron a Dormir Ya que estaban Muy Cansados los dos Se Dieron un beso de buenas Noches y se Durmieron Abrazados


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Conan Despertaba Sorprendiendose Al No Sentir a Ai a Su Lado, Se Levanto Al Escuchar Sonidos en La Cocina Exacto Alli estaba ella En El Lavaplato Conan Se Aproximo Por La Espalda De Ai La Tomo De La Cintura Y Le Susurro al Oido:

Conan: Bueno Dias Amor ¡Te Amo! Dijo Besándole el Cuello

Ai.: A...AM... Intentando decirle a Conan que parase

?: Ajam A si Que Mi Shin No Ama A Ran Dijo Una Voz

Conan: ¿Que? MA...¡MAMA!

Yukiko: Mi Shin Esta Enamorado De La Pequeña Ai

Ai: No Es Lo Que... .Intento Decir Ai Pero Lo Vio Imposible Por que Conan La estaba Besando Apasionadamente

Conan al Terminar El Beso Pregunto:

Conan: ¿Eso Comprueba tu Hipotesis?

Yukiko: Si Creo Que SI JEJEJE

Conan: ¿Y? ¿Porque Estas Aqui?

Yukiko: Pues Venia Averte Pase A la agencia y me dijeron que te viniste a vivir Aqui Haci Vine Para Aca Mira La Sorpresa que me lleve Al Verlos haci de Apegados

Ai y Conan Se Sonrojaron

Los Tres Se Fueron A Sentar en el Sofa A Hablar Conan Abrazo a Ai Sentados Yukiko Los Miraba Tiernamente

Yukiko: ¿Cuando Os Casareis? Dijo

Conan/Ai: ¿QUE?¿QUE? Dijeron Muy Sonrojados

Yukiko: Broma Pero ¿Volveran Hacer Shinichi y Shiho? o ¿no?

Conan: No Mama No Queremos Volver Yo Amo A Ai y Quiero Pasar mi infancia Con Ella Dijo Tomandole La Mano a Ai Lo que Hiso que se Ruborizara

Yukiko Y Conan, Ai Se Quedaron Hablando Hasta Que Yukiko Se Tuvo que Ir a Los Angeles:

Conan: Ya Te Tienes Que Ir Mama

Yukiko: Si Lo Siento es una Pena Dijo Abriendola y Cerrandola

Ai: Si Una Pena Dijo Con Cara Picarona Asegurandose De Que La Puerta Estuviera Cerrado

Ai Se Avalanza Hacia Conan Con Unas Intensiones Vastantes Picaras Los Dos Se Besan Multiplicadas Veces Tumbandoce En El Sofa Ai le Empezo a desabrochar La Camisa A Conan, Mientras Conan Le Tocaba Los Muslos Y le desabrochaba los Pantalones , La besaba Muy Apasionadamente Cuando De PRONTO:

Ai: Conan...Conan...Conan...TE AMO Tanto Dijo

Conan:Yo Igual Te Amo Ai...

TOC TOC TOC

Conan: Demonios quien Sera justo Ahora Dijo Sobresaltado

Conan Fue Abrir Y era Hakase:

Conan: Profesor

Hakase:Ho...Hola. El Profesor Vio A Ai Areglandose el Cabello

Ai: Hola Profesor Dijo Rapidamente

Hakase: Bueno La Seleccion de Inventos Termino Haci Que Volvi Perdonad me Por no Avisaros Dijo

Conan: NO No importa

Ai: Voy A La Cocina A Preparar Algo Que Comer

Hakase/Conan: Ok

I Ai Se Fue A La Cocina

Hakase: Voy A Dejar Mis Cosas

Conan:Bueno

En El Momento que Hakase Subio a dejar las Cosas Conan Fue A la Cocina Vio a Ai Y Tomo Por Deprevenido a Ai y le Empeso a Lamer La Oreja y a meterle las manos en la blusa de Ai.

Ai:Co...mmm...Cona...mmm...Conan Para El Profesor Dijo

Conan: Bueno Voy A Parar Dijo Parando, Le Da La Vuelta y la Besa en la boca

Ai Muy Sonrojada : Te Amo Conan

Conan: y Yo A ti Ai

Ai Termino de Cocinar y Se Sentaron a Comer

Hakase: Chicos ¿Hace Tiempo Que No Salimos? ¿Que Tal Si Vamos a Osaka?

Conan/Ai: Osaka!. Conan y Ai Se Miraron , Luego Sonrieron

Conan: Si ¿Porque No? Vamos A Osaka Dijo Tomandole La Mano a Ai

Hakase: Bueno Le avisare a los Chicos Dijo Levantandose y llendo al telefono

Mientras Conan y Ai

Ai: Estas Seguro De Ir Conan Dijo Acarisiandole La Cara Tiernamente

Conan: Si Seguro Dijo Dandole un beso corto en la boca

Ai: Te Amo Conan

Conan la Abraza Fuerte: Igual Te Amo

El Profesor Volvio despues De Llamar

Hakase: Bueno Si Iran Con Nosotros Dijo Alegremente

Conan: Que Bueno

Conan y Ai Se Levantaron Y Se Fueron A la Habitacion, Mientras el Profesor Se Fue a ver la Television, Mientras En La Habitacion de Conan Y Ai, Conan Estaba Encima De Ai Besandole

Ai: Te Quiero Conan

Conan:Te Quiero Ai

Los Dos Pararon Un Momento Y Se Tumbaron Abrazados En La Cama

Conan: Amor ¿Quieres Acompañarme a la Agencia? Pregunto Conan

Ai: Ehhh ¿Para Que? Dijo Frunciendo el Ceño

Conan: Para ir A ver A Ran Para que no me diga Nada Dijo

Ai:NO! Dijo Celosa y Dandose Vuelta

Conan: Vamos Amor Yo Te Quiero Solo A ti Dijo Acercandola Mas A Su Cuerpo

Ai:NO! Dijo De nuevo

Conan: Bueno Se No Quieres Ir No Importa Voy Yo Pero... .Con Giro a Ai Y Le Beso Profundamente Ai Le Correspondio. Te AMO Ai

Ai: Yo Ati Conan

Conan: Bueno Voy Esperame Amor

Ai: Bueno Que Le Vamos Hacer

Conan Le Dio Un Largo Beso Y Salio De La Casa Del Profesor para Ir a La Agencia


End file.
